Looking For Angels
by Simone Robinson
Summary: "If yer gonna shoot me." I lean forward, eyes narrowed, voice low and husky, "Then do it." I growl, "Now." A last run as the Nightwatcher has devastating consequences. Isolated by a snow storm, will the two brothers make it? And will their bond survive?
1. Chapter 1

An RPG fic. **Bold is written by me and is Raphael **and normal is written by ChiakiAngel and is Michelangelo

* * *

**L** o o k i n g . **F** o r . **A** n g e l s

* * *

Michelangelo rocked on his heels, looking around the large expanse of the city. It was nice being out here, but right now, he was looking for his brother.

He didn't want Raph to be doing the Nightwatcher thing anymore... it was just too dangerous. He caught sight of a quick moving shadow, a followed after it. He just hoped Raph wouldn't do anything stupid.

**My boots shift against the pavement, a dull clang echoing as I move across the asphalt. I glance around, shifting the visor of my helmet.**_** I don't see anything, but I can't be sure**_**. ****I take a deep breath and adjust my weapons strapped across the expanse of my belt. **_**Quiet. Ninja stealth. Last mission as the night watcher. I gotta make this count.**_** I gotta make this count so when I stop, when I stop for my father, for Leo, for Don and for **_**Mikey**_**, it will be worth it. ****I glance around once more and bound off through the night, over the rooftop.**

I quickly dart after the shadow, more sure now that it is my brother. He's surprisingly fast in his Nightwatcher costume, but I really _shouldn't_ be as surprised as I am. That's just Raph for you

I swing on to the next building, using one of the clotheslines stretched between the two buildings. If I wasn't trying to stay silent and keep up after Raph, I _know_ I'd be letting everyone else know exactly how fun it was.

**I hear a quiet twang behind me and I stop dead, whirling around. Nothing. **_**Damn it, I'm too wound up tonight!**_** I frown, moving to the next building. ****At the next alleyway, just at the corner of fifth and sixth street. I see men, gathering around. I head a cry, a sound coming from a **_**child **_**and I see red. Without a moment's hesitation, I crouch low, dropping down into the filthy chasm between the buildings.**

I watch Raph disappear in between the buildings, and quickly make my way over to the roof. I crouch on the edge, overlooking the scene below. There was a child being cornered, and I unconsciously grip my nunchakus. If Raph wasn't down there, I sure as shell _would_ be.

If I wasn't trying to keep out of Raph's way, I'd definitely go down there and help him, but I was only watching for now.

**The men are looking at me, and I can see that they're just thugs, **_**heavies**_**. I reach at my belt and pause. Looking from the men to the cowering **_**kid**_** that's backed up against the wall. These guys **_**deserve**_** my Sais. I pull them out by the hilt, "You want to pick on someone...?" I growl low, "Hmm?... **_**asswhipes**_**?"**

I slowly let go of my weapons and place my hands down on the ledge of the roof. I'm positive Raph can handle this. It's only a few thugs after all, and Raph's a ninja!

Glancing over at the kid, I frown slightly. He looks scared out of his wits. Hopefully Raph will have the foresight to get him out of there.

**These guys are fast. **_**Better**_** than I expected them to be. I'm fast, even in this suit. But it's **_**hindering**_** my movement and I can feel the sting of sweat as it breaks out on my forehead and in hot patches across my body. I'm breathing harder than I should, and I don't know **_**exactly**_** what's wrong with this picture here. I only see that the kid doesn't look quite so **_**scared**_** anymore. **_**Oh crap**_**.**

I shift my footing, trying to work out the muscle before it cramps. Raph's doing pretty good so far, which means there's nothing to worry about. _Yet_. I know how Raph is, but I can only hope he doesn't follow the same pattern.

He was doing pretty good against the thugs. I glance over to see how the kid is doing, and do a double take. What? Why was he smiling?

**"Damn it..." I hiss, avoiding the next strike, I look around, in the further corners of the ally. There, hidden by the light in such a way that almost no once could see them, certainly no one not in the alcove itself, were more men. And I could see the glinting metals of guns. **_**Aimed at me. This was a set up.**_**I drop my head, letting out a low chuckle. The blows have stopped and I keep my eyes glued to the ground. There's a sick feeling in my chest, but I force myself to twist out a smirk, "You have help." I mutter, "**_**Cute**_**..."**

I can feel my heart pounding, something telling me that this was _wrong_. Raph shouldn't be cornered, not like that. How had they known he'd be out? Or were they just hoping for one of us to drop in?

By the looks of the thugs, they're not Dragons... did that mean they were specifically after the Nightwatcher?

**"I remember when you stopped my father..." A man steps out of the shadows, "He was a great man until**_** you **_**got him." He sneers at me, the great hulking figure, "Before you **_**killed**_** him!" ****I snarl, "I **_**killed**_** him, then he was **_**no great **_**man!" ****I can see the man itching for a fight but he lowers his fists with an eerie sort of calm. ****"Alright. It's taken months of careful planning to find you. Now that we-" ****"I don't want the villain speech! If yer gonna **_**shoot **_**me." I lean forward, eyes narrowed, voice low and husky, and I try to keep the fear and pain out of it, 'Then **_**do **_**it." I growl, "**_**Now."**_

My heart quickens as I see the figure raise his gun, and my mind races. No, why won't Raph move! I don't want to see Raph go down, he's my brother. It just wouldn't be right. So, I do the only thing that comes to my mind and I jump down, landing in front of him. I hear the bang, and the all I feel is pain

**At the sound of the shot, everybody scatters. I stare at the figure in front of me, **_**frozen**_**. Not moving head, lolling back. I work on reflex, lunging forward, wrapping my arms around him and clutching him tight to my chest as he falls. ****I land with a thud, '**_**Mikey**_**!" I feel winded, but I feel numb. As if nothing has started to set in yet. ****My brother is coughing now, **_**choking **_**from the impact, and I clutch at him tighter as he squirms, "Shhh Mikey….Bro…its okay. Juts breath damn it. ****My face is wet now. And I blink to clear my eyes.**

I can hear Raph, and I try to focus on his voice, but all I can feel is this burning pain. I hear a pained whimper, and vaguely wonder if it's coming from me. It's hard to breathe, especially with the nasty taste of copper climbing up the back of my throat.

I feel Raph's arms around me, but they're just in the background. Everything else is focused on the intense pain I'm feeling. If anything, I'm more glad that it wasn't my brother who was shot... I don't think I would have been able to handle it.

**I choke out a gasp, pulling my brother closer to me. There's so much blood. **_**So much. There shouldn't be…**_**I swallow the lump in my throat. **_**What did Donatello show me?**_** I growl as my outfit constricts around me. I can't **_**move **_**damn it. I fumble with the straps for a moment before ripping the helmet off and sending it clattering to the floor. The cold air hits my face, brushing across my sweat stained cheeks. ****'**_**Mikey." **_**I gasp out, "Bro… **_**bro, answer **_**me. I **_**need**_** you to **_**focus.**_**" ****I wrap one of my arms around him in a fierce hug, keeping my grip on him firm as my eyes rake his body for the entry point. ****"Mikey… **_**Mikey focus**_**." I tap his cheek and it's then I notice just how pale he's getting. ****My heart clenches. ****"**_**Mike."**_

My head is swimming, and I'm finding it harder to breathe. I feel a light tapping on my cheek and try to focus on Raph's voice. It hurts a lot, and I just want to go to sleep to make it go away.

I cough once more, my chest aching as it heaves. The pain feels like it's coming from everywhere, but under my arm hurts the most. Why was it that the thugs always brought guns? It wasn't fair.

I could tell my thoughts were getting delusional, but it was hard to focus

**Michelangelo coughs again, and I make to cradle his head in my hand, rubbing it soothingly, "Shhh bro." I fight to keep the panic out of my voice, 'Shhh, its okay. Just **_**focus **_**bro… tell me where it hurts the most…"**

I take in a raspy breath, trying to once more grasp on to my brother's voice. Focusing is good. "U-under my arm..."

I internally wince at the sound of my voice. Yeah, that definitely sucked

**I wince at his voice. It's so **_**weak**_**, it unnerves me. Mikey should **_**never**_** sound like**_** this.**_**"Under yer arm?" I shift him over muttering a stream of, **_**'Sorry... sorry...God I'm sorry Mike...**_**" As I do so. I see it, **_**deep**_** in my brother's side, at the base if his ribs. **_**Blood**_**. And a **_**horrible**_**, horrible hole gauged into his flesh. I have seen many wounds in my life, but this one. This one would **_**always**_** be the worse. ****'Okay... bro. I'm going to have to see if I can bind this. It's gonna hurt Mikey. Think you can hold on fer me Bro?"**

"Y-yeah..." I know it's going to hurt... it couldn't possibly hurt more than already did, could it? I force out another cough, trying to clear my throat of the nasty tasting copper. That was the worst thing about wounds, coughing up blood.

My head was pounding and it felt like fire was running through my veins at the moment.

**I turn Mikey onto his side. Prising his arms away from his side, I pull them above his head, "Sorry Mikey…" I mutter, pulling his bandanna away from his eyes, I bind his hands above his head, tethering to the alleyways ladder rung 'Just to keep you steady..." I mutter, even though I know he probably isn't even listening. **_**It's killing me to do this.**_** Tearing the strips of cloth from between my amour, I begin the slow, torturous process of binding the wound. I **_**know**_** I have to bind it very tight. I also know **_**just how much **_**it will hurt. ****'**_**Sorry Bro."**_

I want to scream at the sudden fire that rips through me. Yes, it definitely hurts a lot more _after_ the fact. I bite down on my lip, hard enough to muffle the scream. I think I've found a new way to make someone who's delirious, focus. Cause them a lot of pain.

The binding on my wrists is the only thing holding me steady at the moment, otherwise I know I would have fallen already

**I feel Mikey tense beneath my hands, slumping down, with all his weight on his bound hands. He's keening lightly and I see that he's bitten down on his lip so much so it's drawing blood. ****I shiver, tightening the bindings. **_**I hate doing this. Kami I hate doing this so much.**_**"**_**Almost **_**done bro, "I mutter, pulling the next wrapping tight, "Almost done."**

I turn my eyes up to my brother, knowing that they're definitely watering, if tears haven't come out already. Wasn't there any way to just stop the pain? Something to make it go numb?

I can taste the copper in my mouth, and I nearly gag. I let out a whimper through my mouth, and quickly bite back down on my lips. Next time, I was going to jump in _earlier_. _Before_ they decide to try and shoot my brother.

"**Almost done bro, "I mutter again, pulling the last wrapping tight. **_**It's like some twisted mantra.**_**I grimace, "Almost done Mikey." ****I fasten the last wrapping tight, focusing only on that and **_**not **_**on the tears glistening in my baby brother's eyes. ****I finally finish, pulling my hand away.**

I pant quietly, trying to fight back the overwhelming urge to just close my eyes and not wake up, because that sure as shell would get rid of the pain.

I shift slightly, and just let out a pained whimper at the action. Okay, I wanted some of that stuff that made you go numb, and that way I wouldn't be over here.

**Mikey tries to move and I hear him whimper softly. Frowning I lean over him, one hand curled around his bound wrists. I support his shell with one arm and I quickly pull away the knots of his bandana, paying close mind to keep his steady. I don't want to hurt my brother any more. It's then the guilt starts setting in. The**_** terrible,**_** gnawing guilt that starts to eat at me from the very inside. From my core. **_**It was my fault . It should have been me**_**.**

I feel Raph's supporting grip, and it's then that I feel myself sink into him. Maybe sleeping wasn't such a bad idea?

My eyes were really heavy, and the pain in my side was just making it even more prominent to me.

I breathe slowly, my eyes drifting shut. Just a little nap?

**I wrap my arms around my brother's limp form, sinking slowly to the ground with him in my arms. ****"Mikey... you okay bro?" He doesn't answer and I see his eyes drooping shut, "Mikey! Wake **_**up **_**you **_**idiot!" **_**I hiss, fighting to keep the panic out of my voice**

I force my eyes open to look at my brother, my body hurting. "But it hurts Raph..."

Wasn't that a good enough excuse to just sleep? Sleeping always took away pain.

**I feel a dark shudder pass through me at the look in my brother's eyes. **_**Such pain. Pleading. He's hurting so badly**_**…. ****I shake my head, "No Mike." I hold him tighter to my chest, "You sleep, you **_**never**_** wake up bro." ****I swallow the lump in my throat, "And I **_**aint**_** gonna let that happen."**

"I don't wanna not wake up..." I was mumbling now, fighting to stay awake. But it was hard, especially with how foggy my mind was getting. I could feel that Raph was holding me tightly, but not so tight so as to hurt me.

I knew in the back of my mind that Raph was worried, but couldn't quite place my thumb on why.

**I look around, never letting go of Mike, 'No. That's good bro. You want to wake up again right?" I'm trying to keep him awake now, "Talk to me bro. Tell me something about that Justice force you like okay?" I swallow hard, my eyes on the sky. **_**I knew it.**_** I could feel the chill. It's going to snow. I shiver. Mikey can't be out in the cold, but I can't move him.**

"I told you, right...?" I rested my head on Raph's chest, finding it comfy. "That I'm p-part of the team...?"

My teeth chatter, and I shiver in Raph's arms. The temperature is dropping, and I feel even more tired. But Raph wanted me to stay awake... how am I supposed to do that when I'm so tired?

**"Yeah bro. I heard, that's really awesome. So who's your favorite?" I think I can movie him... if I try. I try to come up with a plan.**

"S-silver S-sentry... of course..." I'm shivering now, my teeth chattering. How am I supposed to answer Raph's questions if he can't make heads or tails of what I'm saying.

**"Silver Sentry huh? Yeah he's pretty cool." I think of the time me and Casey were out by the docks. Not too far from here there's an abandoned building, "So, you think you're ready to move Mikey?" I'm trying to sound optimistic but I can tell that it's failing.**

I don't really want to move, but deep down I know that I have to. I can hear the chattering of my teeth, and I just turn my face into my brother. I know he's waiting for an answer, so I just nod.

**I see Mikey nod and I brace myself, shifting position. I grimace as I move my arms, "Okay bro, this is gonna hurt." I lift him up.**

**

* * *

**

**So what did you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

An RPG fic. **Bold is written by me and is Raphael **and normal is written by ChiakiAngel and is Michelangelo

* * *

**L** o o k i n g . **F** o r . **A** n g e l s

* * *

Raph wasn't lying when he said it was going to hurt, the proof being the white hot pain that stabs through me. I don't know if I made a sound, too focused on trying not to black out. There's black dancing across my vision, and my stomach rolls. Yeah, this was definitely not a pleasant feeling.

**Mikey tenses and a soft, strangled sound comes form his lips. I am thankful that he didn't move though. Being jostled is the last things he needs. I hold my grip firm and tight, his head buried into my plastron. I find myself wishing I had my shell cell, but I wanted to do this alone. Now it may cost me my brother's life. I swallow, "Mikey. Bro, you okay?"**

"I-I'm o-okay..." I focus on steadying my breath, my vision dancing between focused and blurry. My head is hurting, most likely from the blood loss, and I feel strange, almost as if my limbs were light. If Raph hadn't asked me to stay awake, I could just sleep.

Somewhere in the back of my pain riddled mind I know why, but I just can't grasp it at the moment.

**I shift, and then I start walking, through the streets and alleyways. Papers blow around me and I can feel the flecks of snow sticking to my suit. I do my best to shelter Mikey, but it's hard. And I'm getting tired. I know I can't sleep. I know that cold does this to turtles but I have to keep moving. I shudder. ****"Mikey…" My voice sounds hoarse, "Mikey, you still awake….?"**

Is Raph speaking? His voice sounds so far away. Had I fallen asleep? I shudder in Raph's arm, the cold seeping through me. My eyes are glued shut, and my mouth refuses to open. It's as if I'm floating.

**I stop, shaking him slightly, "Mikey!"**

I can feel Raph shaking me, and I want to tell him that I'm fine, to reassure him, but I can't. It's as if my body is going into a forced shut down, the cold numbing me. What had Don called it the last time we'd been out in the cold too long? Forced hibernation?

**"Mike!" I can feel the cold starting to get to me as well and I shudder. "Hold on bro. I'll get us inside." We're still too far from the lair, but the abandoned building might be able to help warm us out of this state.**

I know I'm shivering, I can feel it, and it's a good sign. It means my body is trying to warm itself up. Don had tried explaining the whole thing to me, but I'd mostly tuned him out.

I know I'm getting delusional, especially with how my thoughts are jumping around. I need to rest, but I can't. Some small part of me won't let it happen.

**"We're not that far." I know Mikey probably cannot hear me, but whatever helps. It may be good for both of us. Up ahead, I see the building big, old, two stories, silhouetted against the ocean docks. I shiver, and move faster. I have to hurry, "See? We're almost..." I cough, "Almost there."**

I feel myself drifting off, and no matter how _hard_ I try to fight it, I can feel myself slipping into sleep. I've lost the energy I needed to fight, and I start to relax in my brother's arms. Just a little bit of sleep wouldn't hurt, right?

**I stumbled into the building. It was easily enough, even with Mikey in my arms, to break open the door. I shudder at the warmth. It's not much, the building is still cold, but the chill is off. ****I lay Mikey down on the office couch at the end of the room. It's covered in dust but I can tell it used to be a reception room of some sort. I collapse on my knees on the floor, leaning against the couch, exhausted, "**_**Mike...?" **_**I whisper.**

I'm starting to relax as my breathing slows down. I'm sure Raph won't mind, just an hour or so of sleep, that's all I need. I can't fight it anymore. I don't even hear Raph's voice as he calls my name

**No answer. I'm comfortable on the tile floor, leaning up against the soft, worn cough. But Mikey doesn't answer, "Bro..." I mutter, tilting my head up tiredly.**

My breathing evens out as I fall asleep, the cold forming a blanket of air around me. I know my breathing is beginning to get raspy, the wound in my side definitely not helping it at all.

I vaguely wonder if Raph's okay.

**"Mike!" I reach up a hand blindly, hitting him, not too gently, on what feels like his face.**

I feel a stinging pain in my cheek, dull compared to the other pain, but still noticeable. I force open my eyes, fighting to keep them that way, and give Raph a sideways glance. "W-what w-was that f-for...?"

I cough, trying to ease my airway, hopefully making it easier for me to breathe.

**I let out a hoarse, breathy chuckle at Mikey's tone. I'm still too tired to move. ****"Ya awake now bro?"**

"Y-yeah." I shift slightly and let out a hiss of pain as the movement pulls at my side. "I w-wanna g-go home R-raph..."

I know I'm shaking. What I don't know, is if it's from crying, or from the cold. I'm too numb at the moment to tell.

**I can hear my brother sniffing, the wetness in his voice as he speaks. **_**He's crying**_**. My brain supplies, delayed and fuzzy. ****"Okay bro…" I mutter, "I know you do. I do too." ****I look up, "Do ya have yer shell cell?"**

I hear the words shell cell, and I take a moment to think. Yeah, I'd grabbed it, and put it on the side of my belt, hidden in the lip of my shell. "Y-yeah..."

I nod slightly, just enough that he may be able to see it.

**I swallow, relief flooding into me, "Bro... can ya pass it down?"**

I nod once more, moving the arm that isn't on the injured side, and patting down my belt. I grasp the small phone, but my hands are shaking, and it tumbles down into Raph's lap. I hadn't meant to drop it, but that would have to be good enough.

**I start as the phone drops into my lap. I flip it open and glance at the screen. Not much signal left, not much battery, but it will have to do. ****I dial in Donatello's number, holding the phone to my ear. Glancing up at Mikey, I nod in relief, 'It's ringing."**

I manage to give Raph a small relieved smile, and I hope to God that someone picks up. I whimpered quietly as another bolt of pain shot through me as I moved my arm. I really hoped Don could bring some of that stuff to get rid of the pain. It would be nice.

**I frown; Mikey seems to be getting worse. ****Finally, I hear a soft voice on the other side of the phone, "Hello?" ****"Don…" ****"Raph!" He sounds electric, all concerned and relieved, 'Raph where are you?" ****"Docks…" I sigh deeply, "Don, I think we need some help bro." I look up at Mikey.**

I can hear Raph talking to someone, and then I hear the name and I smile. It's Don. Don always knew what to do.

I roll my head to the side, trying to concentrate on anything but the pain, knowing it was the only way to dull the ache.

**"Bro. I need you guys to get here as fast as possible. Old west bank docks, first building." I swallow. ****'Raph what's-" ****"I don't got enough time on this thing." I snap, "Don, just bring medical supplies okay?" I swallow, 'Mikey got injured pretty bad." ****"Raph what?" **

**"Just hurry Don." ****"It's snowing. We can't move as fast as usual. The storms getting pretty big. It's on TV and everything." ****I groan, 'Our little bro was shot Donnie. Make it snappy." ****"Shot? Raph how, what-?" ****I hear a beep, the phones at the end of its life. ****"Wrap the wound tightly Raph. I'll be there soon!" ****"Hurry bro." I whisper, and the phone dies.**

"A-are they coming R-Raphie...?"

I'm using pet names now... I must really be out of it. I know Raph hates the name, but I just want to know. I struggling to keep my breathing normal, but every time I take in a breath, it burns like lava.

_**Raphie.**_** I sigh. **_**Things are getting bad for us.**_** "Yeah bro. They're on their way."**

"G-good..." I cough, and my breath catches. My body shakes as I continue to cough, trying to regain my breath once more. The shaking makes my side hurt, and I feel a wetness pressing up against me. Was it blood?

**"Mike! You okay?"**

I keep coughing, my eyes widening in panic as I realize I can't breathe. I try sitting up, but the pain keeps me down, and I'm forced to suffer.

**Michelangelo is still coughing and I leap up, forcing myself to my feet, "Mike!"**

I feel something wet fly out of my mouth, and I'm finally able to regain my breath, though it's coming in wet raspy pants. My chest burned, and my wound felt like it was bleeding even more.

My head felt light, and my eyes were unfocused. The cold and everything else wasn't helping at all.

**I put my arms around my brother, helping him to sit up. **_**There's blood everywhere.**_**"Mikey?"**

My head lulls forward as I finally lose the battle against consciousness. Don will be hear soon, I knew it. He could fix it, could make me better.

**'Mikey!" He's lost consciousness. I sight deeply, sitting on the couch myself; I pull Mikey close against me. I have to keep him warm. Keep him breathing.**

I can feel the cold slowly starting to leave, and being replaced by the heat seeping in. Whatever it is, it's nice and warm.

**I breathe deep. I can't do anything more than this. Just sitting and waiting. **_**Mike... wake up. **_**"**_**I'm sorry..." **_**I whisper.**

I want to wake up, but my mind is in a fog, and my lids are heavy, making them impossible to open. I'm really hoping that Don and Leo get here soon. Anything to get rid of the pain I'm feeling.

**"I'm sorry..." I continue even though I know he can't hear me, "When Leo was gone I was a total ass..." I sigh, "You and Don... held everything together and I didn't thank ya."**

I want to tell Raph to keep talking. Even though I'm not awake, I'm not asleep either. I can hear him, but I can't. It's confusing, but his voice is giving me something to focus on.

**This isn't me. **_**I don't open up to people**_**. I sigh. ****"Whatever bro. You probably can't even hear me." ****I rub the back of my neck. It feels weird not to be wearing my bandanna. ****'Don and Leo should be here soon…" I mutter.**

I shiver slightly in my brother's arms, the chill having settled deep inside. The heat had chased most of the cold away, but there was still some there.

I relax completely in Raph's hold, my body becoming lax. The cold was slowly making the pain numb. I wasn't quite sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

**I feel Mikey relax more into my arms and I frown, Donnie where are you?**

In the back of my mind, I think I hear tires squealing to a stop. Footsteps are coming towards us, but I don't have the energy to even tense in anticipation. All I can hope is that it's our brothers.

**They're here. **_**I'm sure of it.**_**"Guys!" ****Before they can get further than a few steps into the door I hear a creak, and the roof, the supports at that half of the building start to **_**shake.**_**"Guys! Get out!"**

**************

* * *

**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Any plot holes or slight mistakes- well, my bad. It's an RPG.**


	3. Chapter 3

An RPG fic. This chapter may get confusing as: **Bold is written by me and is Raphael **and normal is written by ChiakiAngel and is Michelangelo. _Italics and underlined is Omniscient written by ChiakiAngel_. _Italics is Donatello written by ChiakiAngel_ and Underlined is Leonardo written by me.

* * *

**L** o o k i n g . **F** o r . **A** n g e l s

* * *

I hear the shout of 'get out', and I vaguely wonder who it came from. I can't understand tones of voices, and everything else is just going by in a buzz. I shudder in Raph's arms. I just want to go home.

**I grab Mikey harder, rolling into the back of the couch, crouching away from the debris. I'm glad that I took my Nightwatcher gear off a while ago.**

A particularly loud crash jolts me awake, and I focus blurry eyes in front of me. All I see is Raph's plastron. I feel shaking, and I'm sure it's not coming from my brother.

"R-Raphie...?"

**"Mikey, stay down." I mutter, ducking my head from flying debris.**

"W-what's going on? W-where're L-Leo and D-don?" I feel myself pulled closer, and I wince as I hear another loud crash. I didn't understand what was happening.

**"It's okay... just stay calm bro. It's gonna be fine." Another crash and I wince.**

That didn't answer my question. I just want to know what's going on. I was sure, in some part of my mind, that I had heard somebody coming up to the warehouse. So why were Raph and I the only ones here?

**The last beam falls with a huge crash and I hide my face from the dust.**

I cough as some dust drift into my throat, and I groan quietly. "I-is it over...?"

I didn't know what I was asking about, but the sounds had mostly stopped, so I was assuming that they were.

**I swallow hard, "Yeah Mike... it's over." I push myself up and stare round at the devastation.**

"What h-happened Raph...?" My voice is quiet, the dust agitating my already sore throat. "A-and what about D-Donnie and L-Leo?"

The cold air around us is even denser now, and it chills me to the bone. I'm shivering as I talk to Raph, and my side is like a constant warm spot.

**"They're fine Mike." I try to steady my voice because honestly, I have no idea how we're going to get out of here.**

I don't realize until it's already sounded, but I let out a whine of pain, tucking my head against Raph's plastron. "P-please... I want to g-go home..."

I can hardly believe that I've resorted to begging.

**I wrap my arms around Mikey, 'You will bro... I promise." ****I look at the shell cell lying on the floor, crushed by debris, 'We will get out of here."**

I just hold on to my brother, barely even having the strength to remain awake. It would be so easy to just go to bed now, and sleep. I try fighting it, but it's incredibly hard to do.

**"Don! Leo!" I call, **_**please let them hear me.**_**I rub Mikey's shell at the same time.**

I feel Raph rub my shell, and let out a quiet sigh. I hear debris being pushed aside, and hurried foot steps. It sounded like Don and Leo were alright, and I have a relieve smile at that. Good.

**I can hear movement and then another crash. **_**Silence.**_**'Raph! Raph it collapsed again. We're going to try and find another way in!"**

I hear the crash, though it's much further away than it should be. Is my mind playing tricks on me?

A raspy breath passes through my mouth as I sag in Raph's arms. I can't do this anymore, it's too hard to fight it. The overwhelming pain from where I was shot has numbed, and the rest of me is going numb as well.

I shiver slightly before everything for me goes dark. My last thought is about wanting Raph to be okay.

**They're gone now. I can't hear ant more of their voices and scuffling. I sigh and I feel Mikey go limp again, his breathing a little bit deeper. Which isn't much considering how badly he is breathing, "Mikey…?" I try. But I know he's out cold. ****"Don… Leo… hurry it up." I mutter**

_Crashes were heard as debris were tossed aside, and finally a familiar green figure came from behind the chunks of cement. The shock could be seen in his eyes, and the blue banded turtle followed soon after, running towards their brothers._

**Relief floods into my heart at the sight of my brothers. They're here. Finally. ****"Leo! Donnie! Over here!"**

_The blue banded turtle slid to a stop near his brothers, assessing the damage. "What happened?" ____________The purple one is beside him, his eyes wide in shock. So much blood._

**I suppress a shudder, clutching Mikey closer to my chest. "Fight. Mike was shot." It's such a relief to have them here; I have to fight to stay awake. Now that I'm not needed, it would be so nice to curl up and just rest. "He's just passed out."**

_I quickly reach out, running my hands down my brother's arms, before giving Raph a look. "Where was he shot Raph?" __With so much blood loss, I'll have to do some emergency treatment before we can take him to the Battle Shell._

**I swallow hard, "In his right side." I mutter**

_I frown and gently lift my brother's arm, seeing the wrapped wound. At least Raph had listened and tied it off. There really wasn't much I could do now, since I didn't have to wrap it. __"Raph, Leo, help me carry him to the Battle Shell."_

**I pull myself up, transferring Mikey's weight to Don. I barely make it to my feet before I crash to my knees on the ground. **"Raph!" Leo bent down, "Raph are you hurt?"

**I take a deep breath and shake my head, "Cold." I mutter.**

_I frown before glancing at Leo. "Raph, you can get to the Battle Shell, Leo and I will follow behind you. Do you think you can get it started? We need it warm for the both of you." __My grip on Mikey's arms is tight, but I don't want to drop him._

**I grimace, no. Actually now that the adrenaline is gone I can feel the colds effects more than ever, but I nod. ****Dragging myself up, I move through the Debris and too the van.**

_I sigh quietly, motioning for Leo to help me carry our brother. I was worried for Raph, he didn't seem quite himself. I needed to find out exactly what had happened tonight._

**I slump into the seats of the battle shell, turning on the ignition. I hear the soft purr of engine and close my eyes. **_**Mikey has to be alright**__._

_"Leo, come on, we gotta carry Mikey to the Battle Shell." I shift slightly, getting a hold of Mikey's arms._

I nod, picking up Mikey's legs. Carefully. I don't want to hurt him.

_"Alright, easy now." I frown as we pull our brother up. I couldn't accurately assess the damage until we got home. I only hoped he could hang on for that long._

I move with Don to the Exit. I hope Mikey's going to be okay. And Raphael. _What happened here?_

_I give a quiet sigh of relief as we reach the Battle Shell, and I pull Mikey up with me into the back. We'll have to get someone to stay back here with him, while someone else drives._

"I'll drive Don. Mikey needs you most." I smile sadly and move around to the front. I need to check on Raph.

_"Okay." I nod and kneel down beside my brother, assessing the damage in the better light. I lightly ran my hand along the side, and frowned as I felt the heat. It was getting infected. "Hurry Leo, we need to get home."_

"Raph?" He's asleep. Slumped over in the driver's seat. "Raph!" I shake him.

**"Huh?" I look up to see my brother, "Leo." ****  
**  
"Move over bro. We gonna go home."

**I nod, pulling myself to the other side. "How's Mike?" ****  
**  
"Don's with him."

**And even though he's avoiding my question, I nod and press my forehead against the window. It would be so nice to sleep properly .**

_I lightly prod at the wound, checking to see how swollen it was, and there's a whimper of pain. I instantly pull my hand away, feeling horrible._

I start the car and we drive down the streets. I hope we can make it in time.

_"Raph, are you awake?" I ask. __I was hoping to get the story of what had happened._

**I groan softly, "Huh?" I mumble**

_I frown at the sound of his voice. "I'll ask you later. Get some sleep. You need it." __I gently begin to unwrap the blood soaked, makeshift bandages. __I apologize as I hear Mikey whimper louder in pain._

**"'right..' I mumble and lay my head down again.**

I frown. Raph doesn't look good.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. Any plot holes or slight mistakes- well, my bad. It's an RPG**


	4. Chapter 4

An RPG fic. This chapter may get confusing as: **Bold is written by me and is Raphael**and normal is written by ChiakiAngel and is Michelangelo. _Italics and underlined is Omniscient written by ChiakiAngel_. _Italics is Donatello written by ChiakiAngel_ and Underlined is Leonardo written by me.

**L** o o k i n g . **F** o r . **A** n g e l s

* * *

_"Leo, get Raph one of the blankets, it's just under the panel to your left, and turn on the heat to medium. We can't warm them up to fast." I glance at Leo before turning my attention back to our youngest brother._

_As the last of the bandages peel away, I grimace. There was so much blood, and infection had started to set in. If I was thankful for the cold at all, it was for preventing the infection from setting in any faster._

"Sure..." I mutter. One hand on the wheel, I reach under and grab the blankets. I flip on the heating, 'Done. Don, how's he doing?"

_"Infection's already starting to set in Leo..." I frown. I wasn't a doctor, I was a mechanic! How could my brother's life fall into my hands, and yet, I didn't know what to do?_

I grimace, 'We'll be home soon."

_"There's no exit wound either... the bullet's still in him." I frown at my discovery. Would I have to cause my younger brother more pain? But... if I didn't get the bullet out, it could cause future complications._

I round the corner, "Almost here..."

_I really hoped we'd get home soon. I needed to work on properly cleaning and stitching the wound._

_I give a sigh of relief as we pull up towards the garage. "Leo, wake Raph up, we need to get them both down into the lair."_

I shake Raph's shell with my free hand, 'Bro wake up..."

**I open my eyes slowly, "What?"**

_I gently lift Mikey into my arms, careful not to jar him anymore than I had to. He's getting cold, and it tells me his body is going into shock. We had to get him a blood transfusion quickly._

_"Can you walk Raph?" I glance over at him._

**I draw in a breath, deep and shuddering, "Yeah." I mumble, "Yeah I'm good. Just get Mike in."**

_"Leo... he needs a transfusion." I frown, knowing the worry is creeping into my voice. The only one compatible with him was Raph, but if we did that, Raph might not make it. We'd have to wait until his body was able to warm itself up._

"Can't I give?" I frown, throwing a glance at Raph.

**I'm leaning against the wall, stumbling. I think there is something seriously wrong. Shell this can't be just the cold.**

_I shake my head. "No... I did tests awhile ago to check. Raph's the only one who's compatible... but he can't give, not in that state." I was keeping my voice low, making sure Raph couldn't here._

_I give Leo a nearly desperate look. What were we supposed to do?_

**I don't hear movement anymore and I turn to see Don and Leo looking at each other. They look worried, Don is shaking his head. Leo looks devastated. I haven't seen him like that for a long, long time.**

**"Guys..." I call my voice sound harsh and cracked, 'What's wrong?"**

_I hang my head as I hear Raph's voice. If we don't do something, Mikey will die. But if we even tried to with Raph, there was a possibility that__he__was the one who would die. I couldn't choose between my brothers._

_There was a quiet whimper from Mikey, but he soon settled down._

**"Don?" I force myself upright. We don't have time for this. "Tell me!"**

_"I can't." My head remains down as I hold my little brother. It feels like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. "I can't fix him."_

"Donnie..." I wish I could help him, I wish that he didn't have to hurt. That none of my brothers had to hurt.

**I frown, 'What do you mean Donnie?" The fear is back, raising itself in my stomach, "What does her need!"**

_"He needs blood Raph... he's lost too much." I try to keep the tremors out of my voice, and to keep myself steady. But it's hard._

**"Blood..." I feel myself go cold, "I'll give it."**

_I bite my lip at this, and refuse to look up. "You can't."_

_How would I stress this to him? That__he__would die if he gave up his blood._

_I swing the doors open of the Battle Shell and climb out, careful of the package in my arms._

"**Don. It was**_**my**_**fault." I steady myself against the wall, "It was**_**my**_**fault. That bullet was fer**_**me**_**.**_**Me**_**not**_**him.**_**'" I take a deep breath, "I'll be fine. I'll do it."**

_"If you're going to do it, we need to get down to my lab. If you warm up, you may stand a better chance." I frown. I don't want to put him through this, but it's the only chance we have._

**I nod and start going down,**_**whatever it takes. I'll die as long as he lives**_**,**

_I frown and carry Mikey down to my lab, and set him in one of the cots. I quickly busy myself with getting the needed supplies. I cringe as I hear a pained whimper from my youngest brother once more. We had to do this quickly._

**I slump down on the bed, I'm tired. And cold. I though t the lair was suppose to be warmer?**

_"Grab the blanket beside you Raph. If you're sick, you can't donate, or all it'll do is make Mikey sick." I frown, but I'm going into a calm state of mind. I know if I don't, I won't be able to concentrate._

**"I'm not sick." I mumble, "Nothing wrong with my blood..."**

_"There's something wrong with__you__..." I frown at that. Whatever is wrong with Raph, could affect our brother. But if I don't risk it, Mikey will die anyways._

**I shake my head, "Not my blood bro..." I look up, "Hurry."**

_I sigh and go about setting up the IV. If we don't get this done now... I didn't even want to think of the consequences. "You better not die on me Raphael."_

**I smile wryly, holding out an arm, "I'll try not to."**

_I walk over to him once I've set Mikey up for the transfusion. Using a small alcohol swab, I clean the spot I'm going to use, before pulling up the small needle that connected the bag._

**I wait for Don, looking back at Mikey. Please be okay.**

_I never liked using needles on my brother's, because it always meant they were hurt in some way._

_I insert the needle into Raph's skin once I've found the vein._

_The red fluid, blood, crawls up the tube in to the little bag, before flowing down Mikey's tube._

_I tape the needle to his skin before straightening. "The bullet is lodged in his side. So you may need to stay here a little longer."_

_I'd have to try and find the bullet, and I really wasn't looking forward to it._

**I force myself not to flinch at the needle, keeping my eyes glued to my little brother. Mike. It's my fault. All my fault.****  
**  
I walk into the room, carrying water, towels and anythin else Don may need.

_I sigh as I grab another needle, something to stop Mikey from feeling any pain. I didn't need to cause him more than absolutely necessary._

_Once the drug has been administered, I grab a scalpel, and some surgical tongs. I'd have to dig around to pull the bullet out. My hands shake slightly. I don't know if I can do this._

"Don." I lay a hand on his shoulder. "You can do it. I'll be right here with you. Just tell me what you need?"

_"I need to get the bullet out Leo, otherwise it could later cause complications and kill him." My hands steady slightly at the supportive grip of my brother._

_I sigh and grab some gloves, throwing them on._

"Okay Don. You can do this."

**I can hear Leo's voice...and Don. But for some reason I just can't make out what they're saying. I chalk it up to the bloodless.**

_I nod at Leo and start on the mini 'surgery'. I wince as I have to slice some of the infected skin away. This was killing me._

**I can barely see what Don was doing down. I hold a hand to steady myself. I'm glad Leo is too focused on Don at the moment, I don't care if I die as long as Mikey is safe.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Any plot holes or slight mistakes- well, my bad. It's an RPG. Also, sorry about the spacing. FF just doesn't want to get it right.**


	5. Chapter 5

An RPG fic. This chapter may get confusing as: **Bold is written by me and is Raphael **and normal is written by ChiakiAngel and is Michelangelo. _Italics and underlined is Leather Head written by Me_. _Italics is Donatello written by ChiakiAngel_ and Underlined is Leonardo written by me

* * *

**L **o o k i n g**. F **o r**. A **n g e l s

* * *

I bring back the cups, holding one out to Donnie. I try to stop the slight tremblings of my hand but I can't.

_I take the cup from Leo's hand, giving him a small smile. "Thanks."_

_"You should sit down, it'll help to calm you." I knew it by the shaking of his hands._

I swallow hard, nodding. I slump back in the seat.

_We'd both been through a lot today... but our brother's had been through more. Whether they liked it or not, I was going to keep an eye on them once they were both recovered._

"You're not going to rest?"

_"I'm not tired." It's a lie, and we both know it, but I'm too worried._

I nod, "I'm not leaving either."

_"Figured." I give Leo a small smile._

I smile back, but I'm tired. I lean back and stare at Mikey.

_I turn my head over towards Raph, taking in his slow breathing. He'd wake up in a few days, but that didn't get rid of my worry for him._

I follow Don's gaze, "You sure he's gonna be alright?" I whisper, "I mean, he seemed... sick earlier."

_"I'm sure it's from the cold. Since we're a mix of both cold and warm blooded, the effects that the cold has on us is different." I frowned, my gaze remaining on Raph._

"Yes I know but... Raph said something about it...'not being his blood'..."

_"Didn't he just mean that he wasn't sick because of his blood? The cold could still slow down his body." I frown. Was I overlooking something?_

I shrug, "It didnt sound like it." I lean back, frowning, "Whatever you think Donnie. I trust you."

_There was that word again. 'Trust'. It was usually a good thing... except when my brother's life was in my hands. I wasn't sure._

"Don?"

_"I don't know Leo. I'm not a doctor." My voice is full of uncertainty._

"Is there any way you could check?"

_"He said it wasn't his blood... I could always check anyways, run a diagnostic on his blood, and on some cells." There was nothing else I could do._

I nod, "Sounds like a good idea."

_I frown and push myself to my feet, ignoring the slight wobble. Rest could wait. My brother was more important._

I nod, grabbing the first aid kit.

_I make my way over and ready the needle. My brother's still in his forced sleep, so at least it'll be easier on him. I tie off his arm with the small rubber band, and lightly prod at the veins. Once I'm sure I can feel one, I insert the needle, drawing blood._

I watch Don closely. Silently thankful for my brother.

_Once the blood has been drawn, I withdraw the needle and untie the rubber band. "You can let go now..."_

_I needed to study the blood._

I drop Raphael's arm, turning to look at Donatello, "Anything else?"

_I shake my head, "Not really... just keep an eye on them. Tell me if they wake up."_

_I hurry towards the area I use as my lab. I hope that there's nothing wrong._

I nod, slumping down into the seat.

_I create a small petri dish with the blood, and start to take a closer look. I just continue to hope that it's nothing serious._

"Anything Don...?" I mumble tiredly.

_I shake my head. "Nothing yet Leo. How're they holding up?"_

"Okay..." I look around, "They're okay."

_I continue to study the blood, frowning slightly as I see something unusual. This wasn't good. As far as I could tell, those were foreign to the blood._

"Don. Anything?"

_"Yeah... but I'm not quite sure how to explain it." I sighed._

"What?"

_"There's... an anomaly. But I'm not sure..." I growled slightly. How did I explain it?_

"Don...?" I'm getting worried now.

_"There's something in his blood, that shouldn't be there Leo. I don't know what it is though." I sigh heavily._

I frown and stand up.

_"I'll have to study it further to find out." I turn back to the sample._

I nod, slumping back. More problems. More complications.

_I take a further look at the cells, my eyes narrowing as I see that they're tiny little spots of debris. It was the building. The building collapsing released tiny particles of dust and clung to his lungs, before breaking down and distributing through his body. They were poisonous to a person's body. The only way to get rid of them, was to make sure that the patient could accept new blood as we slowly got rid of their own infected blood._

_But... Raph's only available donor was sick in bed right now. My eyes widened. We'd just given Mikey infected blood..._

"Donnie! What is it?"

_"It was the blood..." I stand up, my eyes wide as I rush over to Raph, feeling his forehead. He's hot... he shouldn't be hot."_

_My eyes trail over to Mikey, seeing the drips of perspiration. What had I done?_

"Blood.." I stand, "What?"

_"Raph's blood was infected... we gave infected blood to Mikey. They're both in danger Leo..." My voice was small. I couldn't fix this..._

I look at Donatello, wide eyed. I don't know what to say.

_"What are we supposed to do?" Leo's the leader, he should help me now. But, I know there's nothing he'll be able to do either. All we could hope for, was that they'd live._

I shake my head, "Call LH..." I mutter.

_I shudder slightly before pulling out my shell cell. I only hoped that Leather Head could help us_

I look back at my brothers as Donatello calls. I shudder.

_Leather Head comes on to the line and picks up. I quickly explain the situation before I hang up. "He's on his way."_

I nod, "What do you need me to do?"

_"Just make sure they're okay. I have to go and meet him, fill in him on__everything__that I know." I frowned._

I nod, "Okay Don. Good luck."

_I gave Leo a nod before turning and hurrying out of the lair. The more that Leather Head knew, the more that he'd be able to help._

I slide my head into my hands.

I groaned quietly as I opened my eyes. Everything hurt... a lot. How was Raph? Was he okay?

"Mike!" I lean over, "You awake bro?"

I turned my eyes over towards the shadow above me, recognizing it as Leo. "H-hows R-raph...?"

I was worried about him.

I bite my lip, "He's fine..." I smile, "You'll be fine too."

"T-that's good..." My eyes slipped closed once more. I was so tired...

_I moved swiftly through the sewers, intent on meeting up with Leather Head._

"Just sleep Mike..." I whispered.

"Hmm..." I let myself drift off.

I swallow hard, "It will be fine..."

_I walked back into the lair, Leather Head by my side. I was hopeful. It seemed like he'd be able to help us._

I see Don walk it, along with Leather Head and I breath a sigh of relief.

_"That's all I've been able to do so far... I don't know what else I__can__do." I sigh._

_I look down at the blood sample, "This is...unnerving.." I mutter._

_"I know... but I don't know what to do. We've already had to transfer the blood to Mikey... so they're both suffering from it. Raph more so, but still..."_

_I was completely lost as of what to do._

_"May I take a sample of Michelangelo's blood?"_

_I blink, slightly shocked. "Of Mikey's...?"_

_I glanced over at my brother. I didn't know what good it would do, but I'd trust him. "Alright"_

_"Yes. Something about this seems off..."_

_I stepped aside, letting Leather Head head over to my baby brother. "You think so too?"_

_I nod, "You have the supplies? To take the blood I mean."_

"_Of course." I nod once more, grabbing the necessary supplies._

_"Good..." I take a hold of Michelangelo's arm, "If you can..."_

_I prepped Mikey's arm, tying the band and finding the vein, before I inserted the needle. I pushed the tube on, watching it fill with blood, before I removed it, and then the needle from Mikey's arm._

_"Thank you." I take the sample from Donatello, "I will just have to look at this for a moment, maybe run some tests."__  
_  
"Don, LH, how it it?"

_"Alright." I nod and step back, glancing over at my older brother. "He's just going to look at it."_

_I just wish there was more that I could do._

I swallow hard, "Okay.."

_This is...strange..._

_I was hoping that Leather Head would be able to help us... because I didn't know to who else we could turn._

_"Donatello..."_

_I look up at the sound of my name. "Yes?"_

_I didn't know if I liked the tone of his voice._

_"I see what you were talking about earlier. It may be effecting the blood.. but there's something else, only present in Raphael.."_

_I swallow, dread going through me. "What is it?"_

_I do not know how to tell him this, "I believe... " I speak low so that Leonardo will not hear, "Raphael may have cancer."_

_I freeze at that, my eyes widening. "W-we can cure him... r-right?"_

_I couldn't live with myself if we lost a brother._

_I frown, "I do not... know. I have to run more tests."_

_"Please Leather Head..." I couldn't force myself to speak anymore._

_I nod, 'Just sit down Donatello. I will take care of this.."_

_I take a seat, covering my face with my hands, and I take a shaky breath. I hoped to god that it was curable_

"Donatello..." I put a hand on his shoulder, "Don?"

_I shake my head, trying to hold back the panic. What did I tell Leo? What did I tell__Raph__?_

"Donatello?"

_"I can't..." I can't tell him... I just couldn't._

"I need to know what's wrong...Don?"

_"It's Raph..." My voice cracks, and my eyes are wide in disbelief._

"Raph...what?"

_"Raph... he has, cancer."_

_

* * *

_

**Alright. Our RPG is going through a very slow period, so I am going to post the rest as a sequel.**

**What did you think?**


End file.
